


Some Bonds Can Not Be Broken

by bgrrl



Category: The Omen (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Slash, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 02:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgrrl/pseuds/bgrrl
Summary: It doesn't matter the years of the distance Mark has always known he belonged to Damien and he always would.





	Some Bonds Can Not Be Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/gifts).



_The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb._

I spin my chair to face the window. I’m not sure why I do it. There isn’t a view, the sun is going down and the day is gray, as usual.  The black leather creaks a little as I lean back. To be expected I suppose it’s vintage, salvaged from my father’s office. The only sound in the dark wood-paneled room is the ticking of the clock on the wall and the patter of rain against the window.  I hate the rain and the constant dampness of this city. I put my feet up on the windowsill and tip back. Ann used to always say I’d break my neck doing that, some days I wish she’d been right.

“Why the hell did I think it would be a good idea to move to London?”  I ask the empty room.

 _“You didn’t,”_ the voice inside my head replies. I close my eyes breathe deep and exhale. I’m still not used to the voice in my head being my own. It’s lonely, I’m lonely. Still, it was a shit idea, moving to London. Of course, I’d only done it for one reason, Damien.

I reach back without looking for the flask of whiskey I keep in my desk drawer. I take a sip and savor the burn in my throat. The cool silk of my tie slips against my fingers as I loosen it. Six years without a word and I still can’t resist the lure of Damien. I never could.

*******

“I can take you with me, Mark.”

“No.” I  can feel my will caving in even as the word falls from my lips.

“Don’t make me beg you, Mark.”

Damien’s voice is strained, desperate in a way I’ve never heard, and it makes my heart ache.  With all of the power at his fingertips, with all the minions willing to kill and die for him at that moment I have the power to deny him. I’m just a boy and I’m intoxicated. The rational part of my mind screams at me to say no to run away.

“You don’t need to beg. I want to come with you.”

Love makes you do crazy things. Damien releases a breath I didn’t realize he’d been holding throws his arms around my shoulders and walks me deeper into the woods.  In a quiet clearing, he brushes the snow off of a log and we sit. Damien tells me all his secrets but I don’t tell him mine.

He says he can read minds and my blood runs cold. He must know the thoughts I’ve had about him, the ones I push away in the dark of night. I suppose he’s willing to ignore them and I’m grateful for that. I promise myself I’ll stop. I never manage to keep that promise.

*******

A familiar feeling of fear and desire begins to crawl up my spine, pulling me from my thoughts. I only have a moment to compose myself before the short sharp rap on my door.

“Come in Damien.” I manage to keep my voice even almost casual but I know that Damien can hear my heart hammering if he chooses to listen.

“Hello, Mark.”

My flesh tingles at the sound of my name on Damien’s lips, even after all this time. I take another sip of whiskey. It’s dark enough that I can see Damien’s reflection in the window.

“What can I do for you,?”  Images slam into my mind, me writhing beneath Damien, his fingers digging into my skin, his lips against mine. I can almost feel it. I lower my feet and turn around, slowly.  Damien’s dark eyes have that same wicked sparkle that haunts my dreams and my nightmares. “I’m sure you didn’t come all the way to the seedy side of London just for that.”

The corner of Damien's mouth turns up, slightly.

“There are a million men and women who could fulfill that need.”

 _“None of them are you,”_ his voice seductive, dark and deep echoes in my mind.

“You know I prefer it when you speak to me, Damien.”

He settles into one of the armchairs facing my desk. For a long moment, we watch each other.  “The knives have resurfaced or at least I suspect they have. I need you to find them.”

I don’t need to ask what knives. There’s only one weapon in the world Damien fears.

“I’m not afraid.” Damien crosses his arms.

“There was a time you didn’t do that without my permission.”

“There was a time I didn’t need it.”

“That was a long time ago.”

“Six years and six months.”

“I’m not a boy anymore Damien.”

“I never was.’

“No, I suppose you weren’t.”

“Will you do it?”

Just the barest hint of that boy from the snow-covered woods in his voice. Damien is actually asking a question and I know what that’s costing him. Damien never asks twice.

“I’ll find them.” The thought of anyone else having those knives makes my blood run cold, but Damien doesn’t need me for this. He has an army of worshippers at his disposal, they’d be faster than one man.

“Because I trust you with my life.”

“Still.”

Images flood my mind again. Memories of what was. Like a punch to the gut, they make my entire being ache with need. Damien never did play fair. I turn back to the window. “I’ll call you when I have something.”

The sound of the door opening and closing again. _“Mark, some bonds can’t be broken.”_

I put the flask back in the drawer. This would probably get messy. I need to be sharp. Funny I used to think I wasn’t a killer but then, Kate happened.

*******

“Mark we need to talk. It's about your cousin.”  Kate’s voice is low and shaking.

Instinctively I run my fingers over the ring in the pocket of my jeans feel the hard edges of the diamond that belonged to my mother. It can still be perfect.

“Don’t.” My voice is shaking too.

“Mark listen to me this is going to sound crazy but-”

“Shut up.” Why can’t she see I’m trying to save her, save us?

Kate doesn't shut up and I’m nauseated by how fast what I tried to pretend to was love turns to hate. My choice really isn’t a choice at all. I wrap my hands around her throat, the bones are thin, fragile but it feels like forever until the life leaves her eyes and I feel relief. Kate is still laying on the floor when Damien comes home.

“Mark, what  the hell happened?”

“She knew about you.” It really was that simple to me. She knew and that was the end of her life and my illusions.

Damien’s surprise is genuine but there was something more in his eyes. He doesn’t say anything just picks up the phone and calls someone. Soon she’s gone. I don’t ask where. I don’t care.

There’s just a blank space on the floor where Kate’s body and the Persian rug used to be. I sit on the couch staring at it wondering if we should order a new rug.  Damien watches me. I suppose he thinks I’m in shock. Maybe I am. It shouldn’t have been so easy. I should care that I’ve taken a life, but the only thing in the world that matters to me is right here in this room.

“I know it’s not much but I can make you forget,” Damien’s sits beside me close enough that I can feel the heat of his body. I clench my hands into fists, fingernails dig into my palms as I fight the urge to touch, afraid I won’t be able to stop.

“No, I want to remember.”  

“Why? Don’t punish yourself. You loved her.” Damien’s hand is a warm solid weight on my back and I sink into his touch.  It’s so good and not even close to enough.

“I love you more.”  The words fall from my lips before I can catch them, just like that my secret laid bare because Damien has never been stupid and I have nothing left to lose.

Damien’s lips brush mine, tentative chaste for just a second and then he pulls back.  I look into his eyes and visions of the two of us sweat slick, lust drunk, Damien inside of me. I can feel Damien's desire and it takes my breath away

“Is that what you want?”.

I don’t say a word, I just let the dark desire that lives in me unfurl. I imagine myself naked in Damien's bed, limbs spread, pinned by nothing more than the force of Damien’s mind. I picture Damien’s nails dragging across my skin as I revel in the pain and beg for more. I show him every dark wicked desire I’ve ever had.

Damien’s pupils are blown like he’s high on my desire.

“I’ve been dreaming about it since I knew what you could do.” I’ve spent a lifetime watching Damien so I see the almost imperceptible shiver of raw need that runs through Damien at my words. I’m intoxicated again.

“I wish I’d known sooner.”

“You can read my mind.”

“I can but I don’t I’ve always-” Damien hesitates, ”I’ve always trusted you, Mark.”

It’s not exactly what I want but Damien is kissing me and my world is nothing but the feel of his hands on my skin, so it doesn’t matter.

Damien gives me all that I desire and still I can’t get enough. It scares me. I allow myself to luxuriate in the feel of Damien’s body next to mine. I turn my face into Damien’s neck, taste the salt of the sweat on his skin and commit this night to memory.

“I’m not going to New York,”  I mumble the words against Damien’s neck. Only the darkness of the night gives me the strength. I don’t have the courage to love Damien, not when that love comes with a body count.

I don’t know what I expected but Damien didn’t beg . He just went to his room. The next morning Damien was gone and a note was on the kitchen counter: I’ll see you.

Damien never let anyone have the upper hand or the last word. I don’t need Damien’s voice in my head to hear: “you’ll be back.”

*******

It’s two weeks and ten dead bodies later when I show up at Damien’s home. I walk right in.

“Your security is shit.”

Damien rests his arm on the mantle and pokes the fire. It’s the only light in the room.

“Do I need protecting from you?” He sounds tired.

I step behind him, drop the small satchel I’m carrying at his feet. Damien doesn’t turn around.  I wrap my arm around his waist pull him close and bring one of the blades to his throat. I could end it all. I could save the world, I could be the hero.

“You could.” Damien is calm relaxed.

“I could but I won't.” I throw the blade into the fire and kick the rest of the daggers even closer to Damien.

“Do you want to do the honors?”

Damien drops them one by one into the fire. Together we watch them burn.

“Now there’s nothing in the world that can hurt you.”

Damien doesn’t look at me. “You know that’s not true.”

My good sense is screaming at me to walk away but Damien is so close and he smells like smoke and leather and home. I can hear the blood rushing in my veins.

“Why are you afraid of me, Mark?”

“I’m not scared of you Damien. I’m scared of me.”

Damien looks at me and I wish he would just read my mind.

“Damien everyone of those knives is a life I took for you. I didn’t hesitate and I don’t regret it. When I’m with you I’m ruthless, merciless, pitiless I-”

“Iron sharpens iron, Mark.”

“Really Damien, Proverbs.”

Damien shrugs, “know your enemy.” He walks to the couch sinks down and tips his head back. “I don’t expect you to stay. I asked you to do a job. You did it. You’re free to go, as always. You’ve always had a choice.”

For the first time, I notice the shadows under his eyes, the lines of worry that crease his forehead. For all the worshippers, the followers that he has Damien is alone.

“If I stay what do I become?”

“What you are, what you were always meant to be.”

“Show me.” I know but I need to see it.

Damiens shows me the bodies, the blood the conquest and the two of us. It's horrible and beautiful.

I straddle Damien and pull him close. “I’ve always chosen you. I always will. The world doesn’t have a chance.”

I feel Damien’s smile as I kiss his lips.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
